1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clothing which is adapted to produce a musical sound. More particularly, it pertains to sound generating outerwear, such as a suit, a coat, or a jacket, that includes switches, which, when selectively actuated by the wearer, will cause an audible sound to be produced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to provide various articles of clothing with movement sensing devices such that bodily movements actuate an electronic circuit. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,339, which issued to Naoyuki Niinomi, illustrates in FIGS. 11 through 13 various articles of clothing, such as socks, gloves, shirts, etc., having electrodes 96a and 96b. The electrodes pick up variations in bodily voltages caused by muscular contractions of the wearer of the article of clothing. The signals detected by the electrodes are sent to a muscular voltage processing circuit. The output of the muscular voltage processing circuit is supplied as a control signal to a tone modifying circuit.
There are many inherent drawbacks with the device disclosed in the Niinomi patent. One particular disadvantage of the device is that it relies on electrodes to detect bodily movements. The electrodes are placed against the skin of the wearer at selected muscular areas of the body. As mentioned previously, the electrodes detect minute voltages produced by muscular contractions. Because of the low amplitudes of the voltages that are detected, the electronic circuit of the Niinomi device is highly sensitive to the location of the electrodes. Moreover, the circuit may be desensitized when the electrodes are mounted in an article of clothing, especially if the article is loose fitting. Optimally, the electrodes should be placed against the skin with the aid of an electrically conductive paste or bonding tape, as disclosed at column 2, lines 54 through 59, of the Niinomi patent. However, the person's mobility if may be decreased the electrodes are positioned in this fashion.
A second disadvantage of the musical device disclosed in the Niinomi patent is the complexity of the circuit. Inasmuch as the device relies on the detection of voltage variations produced by muscular contractions, a complicated signal processing circuit is necessary. The complex circuit required to detect voltages due to muscular contractions may increase the manufacturer's cost of producing the device and may significantly add to the weight and size of the device. The voltage detection and manufacturing problems may be compounded if the Niinomi circuit is mounted in an article of clothing that is worn by the player, rather than mounted in a separate housing, such as the organ illustrated in FIG. 7A.